


Rebuilding This Broken Life

by godblessyoongi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is fucking lunch lady, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Came up with this shit in the shower tbh, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Have fun yall, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Writing this to cope with waiting for V's route, Zen deserves happiness but oh well, reader is mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godblessyoongi/pseuds/godblessyoongi
Summary: "Miss MC, your sentence is 1 year in prison for involuntary manslaughter. Case closed"And with those words, what was left of your world crumbled down. You weren't sure how you were going to make it. It shouldn't have been like this. How can you live with yourself? Maybe something good might happen to make up for all your misfortune, you thought to yourself. Just maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fanfic, however I hope to do well. Please feel free to give input. I hope you enjoy it! I will do my best to update often. I will try to update every few days for the first few chapters, then even out to about once a week.

    "Miss MC, your sentence is 1 year in prison for involuntary manslaughter. Case closed" And with those words, what was left of your world crumbled down. You weren't sure how you were going to make it. It shouldn't have been like this. How can you live with yourself? Maybe something good might happen to make up for all your misfortune, you thought to yourself. Just maybe.                                         ---

      As you entered the prison grounds, you were dead silent. Your eyes puffy from crying. Your lips in a straight line. You looked empty. You felt empty. The only sounds were that of the footsteps being produced by you and the female guard walking you to get checked in.

      You embraced a small bag of the belongings you were allowed to take, gripping it as if your life depended on it. It was all you would have of your normal life for the next year. It was a small bag with a few pictures of your mom, your dog, and your sister. That was all you decided to bring. It's not like they would've let you bring much else anyways. It hurts to know that they'll take it away from you soon to inspect it to make sure it is okay to enter the prison. Just thinking of them carelessly rustling through the pictures, searching for something that wasn't even there, you don't know why but it frustrated you. It was the only thing you had left yet they had to permit you to have it. Everything you have, they have to allow it. Everything you do, they have to allow it. Great.

      As you walking inside the building, you saw how awfully dull everything was. The whole thing looked like it had came straight our of a black and white movie. The only color on the building were the red "Emergency Exit" signs. At least the people were still in color.

      You were led to small room where the same female guard that walked you in checked you in, _thoroughly_  searched you, and looked through your bag. She then had you change into the uniform and gave you hygiene products along with other essentials that weren't already supposed to be in your cell.

      "I'm Kang. That is what you will address me as. You call the guards by their last names. The head guard is Han. The prison warden is V. That is not his last name, but that is what inmates may call him. Breakfast is at 7:30am, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6pm. The cafeteria is straight ahead. You may not take food out of the cafeteria. The East wing is the women's ward while the West wing is the men's ward. Women may not enter the West wing just like Men may not enter the East wing. However, men and women do share the common areas. You may converse with other inmates during the free hours, however any physical contact is forbidden. Lights out is at 10pm. You may not leave your cell without direct permission during lights out. You may exit your cell again at 6am at the earliest. Those are the main rules. The rest will be in the rule book I handed you. Well, it seems we have reached your cell."

      "Thank you, Kang." You replied in a soft voice, more than slightly intimidated. She spoke in a somewhat robotic tone. It didn't shock you, but it was still a bit odd. The cell isn't so much what you imagined. It was slightly better than what you had invisioned. Since it isn't a high security prison and is mostly for lesser crimes, it doesn't have metal bars or anything. It was almost like room sized stalls. It had walls on 3 sides and then one open side facing the hallway. It was decent sized with a bunk bed on one side of the room and 2 desks on the other side. There was a curtain that could be drawn to cover the open side. The mattresses weren't very comfortable, but that isn't too much of a bother. Fortunately, you came just in time to avoid having a roommate for the time being so you get the whole thing to yourself.

      Once you got settled in your room, you realized it was nearing lights out so everyone was doing their nightly routine before they have to remain in their cells. As much as you wanted to avoid leaving your cell in order to have as minimal contact with other inmates, it was currently unavoidable since you had to use the restroom and wash up before going to sleep for the night.

      You left your cell with your hygiene products in a small bag that you kept clutched to your chest. You were walking with your head down to the common area to grab a few towels, trying to go as unnoticed as possible  when you bumped into someone.

       "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looki-"      

  "Hm, you don't seem familiar, it seems that we have a new face around here," he cut you off as he stepped back and lifted your chin with his hand to examine your face.      

' _Oh god, what is going to happen, I don't belong in prison, I should've never left my cell, I need to watch where I'm going'_ , thoughts filled your head as you waited to be punched or pushed or something, to be honest, you're not quite sure what will come.

      "Why do you look so scared?" He let go of your chin. "I'm Zen. Pleasure to meet you. I'm surprised to meet someone so innocent looking in a place like this."

      You open your eyes to see a tall man with long, white hair in front of you. All of his features seem to fit together well. Despite his kind seeming face, you were still frightened.

      "Are you new?" He said after a few seconds.

      "Um, yes. This is my first day here."

      "No wonder you still seem so uptight. It's probably better that way though. You can't trust many people here. Especially the men. You have to remember that all men are beasts. However I think I'm more like an angel? I've really been blessed..."

      He continues going on about his looks for a bit as you just stood there flustered. He speaks so comfortably even though he just met you. He must be a very open person, unlike you. At least unlike how you are now. You were different in the past. Before this. Before the accident.

      "... so how about it?" He finished. You suddenly came back to reality and realize you didn't hear a word he said.

      "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. How about what?" You responded, embarrassed that you completely ignored him.

      "Tomorrow. You can hang with me and Yoosung during meals and free hours if you wish."

      "Oh. Um, okay. Thank you."

      "Great. See you tomorrow I guess then... wait what's your name?"

      "It's MC. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I can fully introduce myself tomorrow. I should go wash up now. Bye."

      He walked off with a quick smile and wave. On your way to the restroom, you think about whether you'll take up their offer or not. You told yourself you wouldn't talk to people here. But maybe it wouldn't be to bad? Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to just try to not be so miserable in your time here.


	2. Chapter 2

  _You could feel the vibrations from the music flow through you. You only drank a little bit yet you were already disoriented. You knew you were always a lightweight, maybe you should've been more careful. It's not like it mattered now. You and a couple of old friends decided to meet at a small club you guys used to sneak into all the time when you guys were still underage. It didn't change in those 3 years at all._  
_You sat with them at a round table and started talking about anything and everything that has happened since you guys split ways for college. You were so lost in chatting and drinking that you almost didn't notice your phone ring. You debated leaving it unanswered but decided against it. You excused yourself and left to the restroom to answer your phone._  
_"Hello?" You say, trying your best to sound sober._  
_"Hello? MC? You need to get here. Fast. It's your sister... well... she's..." you hear the babysitter's voice die out towards the end. "Well, I'll fill you in once you get here. Please get here fast."_  
_The call ended right after that._  
_Your heart sank. 'Goddamn it, I knew I should've stayed home. Shit, shit, shit, what did I do?' Thoughts were clouding your mind and you quickly left the club and ran to your car. You cursed yourself for drinking. Even though you were still dizzy and everything seemed fuzzy, you still had to drive._  
_You started your car and started driving. It took every ounce of your concentration to not crash. Somehow, you made it._  
_You left your car and ran to the door. You flung your front door open and ran to your sister's room only to be met with 2 dead bodies. That of your sister. And that of a young boy. Your sister laid on the floor. Lifeless, but almost looking as if she were only asleep. Beside her, the young boy was wrecked. His dead body had blood covering it, bruises everyehere, scratches all over his body. You see a crumbled paper laying on the ground between them. You slowly reach for it, your hand shaking. You open it and all it says is "It Is All Your Fault" written in blood._  
                                       ---  
      You spring up in your bed, drenched in sweat, panting heavily. You've had this dream every night since the incident.  
      You want to go get a drink of water and wash your face to calm yourself. You were too shaken up to even try to recall the rules of the prison, so you just get up and go to the restroom. Luckily for you, the guard watching over the hallway was asleep so you had no trouble on the way there.  
      You finished quickly and started to head back to your cell.  
      "What are you doing out of your cell without permission?" a low voice called out from behind you once you were about halfway back. You quickly turn around to face where the voice came from. It was a slim, tall, dark haired man with grey, cold eyes.  
      "Oh, I was just, um, going to the restroom. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, sir," you responded, suddenly remembering the rules.  
      "It seems you're new. I'll let it slide this once. However if this happens again, there will be a punishment," he says in a calm tone. He was intimidating, yes, but for some reason you could somewhat feel a sense of understanding, yet strictness in his voice. It was almost comforting. You felt as if you heard that voice before. It felt familiar.  
      "Thank you, sir. It won't happen again," you reply quietly, quickly returning to your cell.  
                                            ---  
      You were awakened by a loud bell ringing through the speakers. You lazily got up and checked the time. Ten minutes until breakfast. You quickly change into your daytime uniform, fix your hair, wash your face, and brush your teeth. You then made your way to the cafeteria.  
      The line for food wasn't too long luckily. You got a tray and made your way through the serving line. The server was a man about your age with bright red hair and odd glasses. He definitely didn't fit the stereotypical lunch-lady stereotype. You notice him slide a folded paper under your plate while putting it on your tray. He then gives you a slight smile and proceeds to continue serving the people behind you. Although you were confused, you decided against confronting him.  
      You wander around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. After a few seconds, the white haired man you met yesterday waves at you and motions you to join him and a younger blonde boy. If you remember correctly, their names were Zen and Yoosung. You make your way towards them since you have nowhere better to sit anyways.  
      You sit across from both of them and they offer you a smile.  
      "Thank you for letting me join you two," you say once you've settled your tray down.  
      "No problem, MC. So, this is Yoosung that I told you about. Yoosung, this is MC."  
      "Nice to meet you," Yoosung stated with a smile while extending his hand.  
      "Nice to meet you too, but I thought we weren't allowed to have any physical contact with other inmates?" You reply, rejecting his extended hand. You felt bad, but the last thing you wanted was to get in trouble.  
      "Well, technically, you're not supposed to however the guards pretty much stopped caring," Zen said in a nonchalant manner.  
      "Yeah, they really only get on you if it is a fight or something," Yoosung added while cutting his omelette with his fork. His omelette had a  smiley face made of ketchup on it.  
      "Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me know."  
      "You seen very polite. Why are you in here anyways? You don't seem like the kind of person to be in here," Yoosung questioned. He seemed to be genuinely curious. He reminded you of a child searching for things to learn.  
      "Shh, Yoosung, that isn't very polite of you. This is why you've never had a girlfriend," Zen told him. He seemed like an older brother to Yoosung. You chuckled slightly at the thought.  
      "Oh no, it's fine. We all have our reasons why we're here," after a short pause, you added, "I'm here for involuntary manslaughter. It's a long story that I'd rather not go in to."  
      "Woah!! Zen is in here for the same reason!! That's so cool!" Yoosung spat out excitedly. Zen elbowed him with an annoyed face. "Ah, I guess it's not cool. I'm sorry," Yoosung added quickly after.  
      "Sorry about this one, he has no filter. He also doesn't know when to stop. Kind of has to do with why he's in here. Anyways, I also have a long story behind why I'm here. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."  
      "Don't sweat it, he reminds me of someone I knew," you said with a soft chuckle at the end.  
      At that moment, the dark haired guard from last night entered the cafeteria. Seeing him now in the daylight, his eyes don't seem as cold. You realized how handsome he really is. You end up staring at him for a bit until your thoughts were interrupted by Zen.  
      "That's Han. The guard your staring at. He's the head guard. He's an absolute jerk. Steer clear of him. I heard some female inmates saying that he's good looking, but I don't get why they would pay attention to them when they could look at me," he sighed, "I guess my looks are too godly to even put into words."  
      Yoosung rolled his eyes at Zen's words.  
      "I have to admit though, he seems kind of handsome. I don't know. He just seems... kind?" You replied to Zen.  
      "Don't listen to Zen, he's always hating on Han for some reason. Don't pay much attention to it," Yoosung said, collecting the trash since breakfast was coming to an end.  
      You suddenly remember the paper that the red haired server put under your plate. You grab it and unfold it and read it in a way that Zen and Yoosung wouldn't notice.  
      It read,  
_'Let me know if you need anything. Food, supplies, information, anything ;^))_  
_You seem like you'll need some help around here. Just think of me as your right hand man._  
_-707 (lunch lady;^))'_  
      It's not exactly what you were expecting. You don't even know what you were expecting to be honest. You decided to keep the paper just in case. You doubt you'll go to that weird dude, but it's always good to have resources. 

      Lunch quickly came to an end. Apparently next is role call and then a free hour. 

      It was right after role call when Han told you to go to his office. You swore you were somehow in trouble. You weren't sure how or why but you just felt it. Each step to his office became heavier due to being nervous. As soon as you got there, he motioned you to come in a have a seat. You did as you were told and waited for him to speak, still terrified.

      "Don't look do afraid. It is just a request from the warden that I must speak to each inmate in order to get a better understanding of the people here in order to better protect them," he explained in a calm voice. 

      His words calmed your nerves slightly and you looseden up a bit.

      "So, let's start off on the most basic questions. How are you doing? Is everything okay here? Any concerns?" He asked, pen in hand, ready to record any needed notes.

      "I'm doing well. Everything here is fine, thank you," you respond, making sure you choose your words carefully as to not to get into unwanted trouble.

      "I'm glad to hear that. So, now, we will go straight to the main question. What is your perspective on why you are here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Y'all will learn more about MC's backstory in the next chapter, please look forward to it. I hope to inform you guys on the backstory for each character soon! I will try to put up as much content as I can before school starts in a week! I would like to have the plot to be well progressed before I start slowing down the updates. Please let me know of any feedback or concerns! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

      "I'm glad to hear that. So, now, we will go straight to the main question. What is your perspective on why you are here?"  
      Oh god that question. You heard that question so much. You're sick of it. The same story over and over. Trying to remind you of all the pain you caused. Of all the question he could've asked, why this one? You wanted to be on his good side, but it'll be impossible now. If he didn't think low of you now, he definitely will after this. Damn it. He seems like an understanding person. He'll understand right? He'll get that it wasn't on purpose right? Was he understanding enough to sympathize for someone that fucked up so bad? Probably not. He'll just think you're another messed up person just like your mom thought.  
      You felt yourself get restless all of a sudden. The panic of it all started to settle back in. The memories rushed back in fragments and then all at once.  
      "Don't worry, I won't judge. I'm just here to listen to your side of the story, as requested by V," you were disrupted from your thoughts by his voice.  
      "Oh, well, um I guess I'm here for DUI and involuntary manslaughter. It is a long story. Well pretty much, I was out with some friends. I decided to drink a bit even though I know my tolerance isn't good at all. I was so... I was so stupid. I should've never left my house," you stopped for a moment to collect your thoughts then continued, "Then, I received a call from my little sister's babysitter. My mom was working that night, and I was the emergency contact I guess... She told me to get home as fast as I could so I rushed to go home. As soon as I got there..." You paused for a few seconds, taking a few deep breaths and tears started go well up in your eyes. "My sister... well, she was having a severe allergic reaction. She was sick and was taking an over the counter medication. Apparently she was allergic to something in it. She looked terrible. She was suffering. I quickly put her in the back of my car and started driving to the ER. The alcohol was in full affect. That mixed with the adrenaline, I wasn't thinking. I should've called an ambulance, damn it. I was so dumb." At this point you were crying, tears streaking down your face, but your voice gave no signs that you were crying yet. You continued, "There was a right turn. I was speeding. There was another car at the intersection. And... the car... it crashed. My sister died upon impact... but that wasn't all... There was a young boy in the other car. He also... passed away. I'm a monster. I killed 2 children. I don't get why I left without a scratch when 2 children lost their lives. It's all my fault." By now, you were practically sobbing, voice no longer steady, your head down.  
      Han got up from behind the desk to kneel next to you with a box of tissues. He put his hand on your back in attempt to comfort you. For some reason, seeing you break down and look so vulnerable made something in his heart twist. Was he sympathizing with an inmate? That can't be it. He has never paid much attention to them. He usually turns the other way when inmates get emotional. He only does what his job requires him, so why was he acting so differently now? It wasn't like him. He was usually so subdued and dominant. To be honest, part of him liked seeing you so vulnerable, wondering what it would be like to be the one to cause you to be that helpless. He wasn't quite sure why he enjoyed it, but he _was_ sure that it wasn't the time for that.  
      "That doesn't sound like your fault. You were unaware that something would happen that night so there is no way you could've avoided it. I mean, maybe if you didn't drink but..." his voice died off when he realized that he wasn't helping. "I'm sorry. I'll stop talking."  
      You sat there for another few minutes just letting it all out until it finally came to a stop. Although you still felt terrible, your tears stopped flowing, and your voice started to steady.  
      "Well, Ms. MC, if you ever feel the need help with anything, just let me know. And if you're ever not feeling well, you may request to come into my office. You seem a bit different than the other inmates, so I'll let you have that privilege. However, in front of other inmates, you'll be treated just as any other, of course."  
      You wiped you eyes and composed yourself before responding.  
      "Thank you, Mr. Han."  
      "I don't expect gratitude. But I'll accept the gesture. Well this concludes this session. Have a good rest of your day," he says, opening the door of his office for you.  
      You nod slightly with a faint smile to be polite as you exit his office. It was still within the free hours so you headed to the common area where you assumed Zen and Yoosung would be. Luckily for you, you were correct. They sat at a table playing a card game while passionately talking about something.  
      "You'll just never understand the true value of beauty, Yoosung! Ugh, you still have a long way until you will be a true man," you heard Zen say while leaning back in his chair as you get closer to them.  
      "I just don't get it. You just met her so ho- OW," he was cut off by Zen kicking him in the shin under the table. You didn't really know what they were talking about at the moment and you decided not to go invade their privacy so you didn't decide to take the ' _oh what are you guys talking about_ ' approach. Instead, you went a more polite route.  
      "Is it okay if I join you guys?" You ask when you reach them.  
     "Oh, MC, sure! We were just playing UNO, do you want to play?" Yoosung replied in a cheerful tone. He seemed so innocent. Like a young high school boy. How on Earth is he here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll do my best to have an extra long one for tomorrow! Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was really busy. School starts this coming Monday so I will update less once that time comes. I will do my best to release a chapter a week on either Saturdays or Sundays starting this weekend. I might update more often if I have time, but I will try to have once a week be the minimum.

      The rest of the free period ended quickly and eventually it was time for lunch. You remembered the note the bright haired lunch server have you in the morning and decided to make it of use.  
      You waited until everyone has already passed through the serving line and then you went yourself.  
      "Hey, um, 707, was it? Is it okay if I talk to you?" You whispered to him across the counter.  
      "Sure, Defender of Justice 707 at your service," he replied with a wink and smile. You didn't really understand him, but honestly there wasn't a time where you have yet. You thanked him as he led you behind the counter to a back room that resembled an office. It had a lot of high tech computers with some of them being used for surveillance.  
      "This is a bit high tech for a lunch lady."  
      "Shh, it's a secret. So what do you need? Someone messing with you? You need someone beaten up? So?"  
      "No, it's nothing like that." You pause for a moment, carefully choosing your words. "I just would like some information on a few people just to get to know them better."  
      "Oohh, that's my specialty. So, who is it?"  
      "Well, first, I'm curios of Han. I was told that he is really cold hearted but he seems like he cares but doesn't want people to tell so he has a hard exterior. I studied psychology in university so I know trauma when I see it. I am also curious of Yoosung. Kim Yoosung. He seems so innocent, there is no way he could've ended up in a place like this. Same with Zen. He doesn't seem little boy innocent like Yoosung but he seems kind hearted. I feel bad asking about them, but I'm just really curious about them. And I want to know if there is any way I can help them. I barely know them, but even with that small amount of time, I can tell that they are really struggling."  
     "Hmm, you have a good eye, MC. You're spot on about ol' Hansy. Same for Yoosung and Zen.  However, the information will come with a price."  
      You furrowed your brows and became sleptical. "What price?"  
     "Well... not much... just... a picture of Elly," he said with a devilish smirk on his face.  
     "Elly? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
     "Oh, of course. Elizabeth the 3rd is her full name. She is Han's beloved cat meow~ I love her so much, but he never lets me see her. It's so hard having a crush ~~~" he said pouting.  
      "Wait, how am I supposed to get a picture of his cat?"  
      "Ask him for pussy pics," he said with a wink. You roll your eyes at his lame joke. He continues, "ah, just kidding!!! There is no price! Defender is Justice 707☆ works for free!"  
      At this point you weren't sure if you wanted to laugh or get mad.  
      "Okay, so now I'll tell you what I know, Ms. MC. So first off, Han. His full name is Han Jumin."  
      "What?! Like the heir of C&R that resigned a few years ago? I wasn't too interested in business so I never knew how he looked like, but I heard his name everywhere when the news came out."  
      "Yep, that Jumin. Since you didn't even know how he looked like, I'm assuming you don't know why he resigned either," he said. You nodded, and he continued, "So what happened was that his father, the chairman, got with Glam Choi, the actress, and was head over heels for her. The chairman was always real into women, but apparently he was really over the top this time. Of course, Glam was just after his money. She set up a plan to marry the chairman and have her sister, Sarah, marry our precious Hansy through an arranged marriage. Thing is, Jumin is a robot and doesn't like women due to being around materialistic women constantly when he was younger, so he was really upset. He did his best to talk some sense into his father and have him stop insisting that he marry Sarah. However, all of his efforts were in vain as Mr. Chairman was blinded by 'love'. Engulfed by betrayal, I guess, Jumin resigned from his position along with his spot as CEO-to-be. He wanted to be independent from his father and make his own money. Problem is, he was spoiled all his life so he didn't know where to start looking for a job. And that is where Jihyun, his best friend, also known as V, comes into play. As you know, V is the warden of the prison, but he is also Jumin's friend from childhood. V offered Jumin a job. He started as a low level guard, but has worked his way up. And that is how he got to the point that is now."  
      "Oh, so he must hide his emotions and seem a bit awkward and robotic due to seeing his father always being manipulated by his emotions..."  
      "Yep. So next is Yoosung, which believe it or not, has a connection with Jumin. They met in the past. How, you ask? Well, V had a girlfriend, Rika. She was a really good person. V thought of her as an angel. And Rika was also Yoosung's cousin. They were really close. But one day, she died. No body was found, so they held a funeral with an empty casket. Yoosung, V, and Jumin all attended. They all got drunk together afterwards. Yes, Yoosung was underage, but they didn't care at that point. And that is of course not why he is here either. No one going to prison for drinking a bit under the age. Why he's here is a whole other story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again. I will for sure make it up to you guys! Thank you all for supporting this fic!


	5. Chapter 5

     "Now, how Yoosung got here is quite shocking," he said in the same way you would picture school girls gossiping. "So, pretty much, Yoosung was a straight A student in high school, valedictorian,  student council president, all that. But then, Rika died, so he lost a lot of his motivation for studying and as soon as he got into college, he just gamed. He did pretty much nothing else. Due to this, a bunch of kids started messing with him. You'd expect that from high schoolers but I guess there some immature kids in his university. Well, things escalated and he got caught up in a mess. It got to the point where they would corner him and beat him up, steal his things, threaten him, and even rape him. And, one day, he had enough and he snapped. He saw the people that have been terrorizing him were beating up a dog for kicks. Honestly, who the fuck does that? I would've also done what Yoosung did if I were in his shoes."  
     "Wait, what did he do?"  
     "Oh, yeah, I left that part out, oops. So, the thing is, Yoosung, being the sweet innocent young boy he is, has a real soft spot for animals. He was actually studying to be a vet. So, when he saw those dudes doing that, he lost it. He was on his way to see Jumin as by this point, they were close friends, so he had a bottle of wine with him. He broke the bottle and used it to attack them. He killed one of them and injured 2 others. Yoosung, that boy. He didn't mean for it to end up like that. He said he just wanted to scare them off, but when he saw how hurt the dog was, he couldn't hold himself back. And on top of that, after months of them tormenting him, beating him up, trashing his things, he was probably really worn out. He held all of it in inside. He didn't let anyone know what they were doing to him. No one knew what he was going through, even with all the new bruises. He played it off well somehow. And because of that, he ended up with a sentence of 7 years in here for voluntary manslaughter."  
      "What? Shouldn't they take into consideration what he's been through? How much he's suffered? 7 years? That's too much..." you said, frustrated.  
      "I think so too, but he technically did end someone's life. And on top of that, the judge was linked to one of the people he injured, so he got a harsher punishment."  
     "That's so fucked up... He is such a good kid, I can't believe he went through all of that." You felt heartbroken, disgusted. How could people be so cruel? What kind of messed up world is this? You know what it is like to carry the weight of knowing you ended someone's life. It drags you down everyday, slowly eating you alive. And to think that Yoosung has to deal with that on top of everything he's dealt with before that really makes you wonder how broke he really must be. He seems so well put together all the time. He must be in so much pain yet he still doesn't reach out to anyone. As you were thinking about this, your vision started to get blurry. You realised you were starting to cry.  
      "You only knew him for less than a day yet you're already crying over him. I don't blame you, though. Thinking about how he must be suffering could bring anyone to tears," he said, looking at the ground with a sad smile on his face.  
      After a few minutes, you broke the silence.  
     "Wait, 707, how do you have all this information? You talk as if you know them all."  
     "I told you, finding information about people is my specialty. You don't really think I'm just a lunch lady, do you?" He said, raising his eyebrows. You furrowed your brows, trying to piece things together. You couldn't quite figure out what he was. He continued, "Also, I do know them. Before Rika died, she was starting a charity organization. Rika's Fundraising Association. She was collecting members. She invited everyone she had in mind to a meeting about how it was going to be. It was her, V, Jumin, Zen, Jaehee or Kang as you might know her, Yoosung, and me. Yoosung couldn't make it because of school though."  
      "Oh..." You were quite surprised that all of them knew each other. You took a minute to let everything sink in.  
      "So what about Zen? What happened with him? And also, how does Jaehee fit into this?"  
      "I would love to tell you, but I'm afraid lunch is over. You should go to your cell for afternoon attendance," he said with a smirk on his face.  
     "Oh shoot, I forgot! Thank you, 707! Bye," you replied as you rushed back to your cell.  
      After attendance, you went to the common area, where you found Zen and Yoosung walking towards the same table they were at before. Looking at Yoosung seem so lighthearted made your heart ache. Facing him after what you just learned honestly hurt to an extent that is hard to explain. Still, you walked to join them.  
      "Oh, hey, MC!" Yoosung called out in his usual cheerful tone. And with that, your eyes started to well up. You tried your best to stop it, but it was no use.  
      "Wait, MC, what's wrong?" Zen questioned in a concerned tone when he saw you on the verge of tears while sitting across the table from them.  
      You took a deep breath and decided to just spill. You knew you would hate yourself if you lied to them. You did your best to get your explanation out in a steady voice as tears flowed down your face.  
      "I'm sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me for this, but I asked about you guys to 707. I wanted to learn more about you guys because I wanted to help both of you, so I asked him to tell me about your pasts. I know I shouldn't have asked around about you guys. But, it's just so sad. What happened to you. I didn't get to hear about Zen, but I did hear about Yoosung. You must be in so much pain. I'm so sorry. I wanted to help but I don't know if I can. However, I still want to try. Please... Please let me know how I can help you. From what I've seen, you seem so happy all the time, yet you must be suffering so much. And even though I don't know much about you, Zen, I'm sure you must be suffering, too. I wanted to help you guys. But still, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to choose how Yoosung got in!! It was hard finding a balance on what he would actually do, what would cause jail time, and what would fit well and add to the plot. It hurt me writing it,,, poor Yoosung. Anyways, please continue reading if you enjoy It! Thank you all for your support!  
> (Also, I swear MC and Jumin's relationship will progress really soon!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I got really busy with school, but I promise to make it up to you guys! I hope you guys look forward to the upcoming chapters, I plan on improving my writing style and spending more time on each chapter in the future. Thank you!

      "Um, well I'm not upset, but I would've been fine telling you myself if you asked..." Yoosung responded in a soft voice. You could tell he was being sincere when he said he wasn't upset. He continued, "And don't worry about us. We'll be fine. It isn't that big of a deal." He said that with a faint smile that you could tell was hiding many things behind it.  
      "Yeah, you should worry more about yourself. Sometimes when people try to help others, they end up hurting themselves," Zen added.  
       You were weren't sure how to react to them sometimes. Part of you knew that they would be understanding but you still couldn't get past the part of you that thought they would be hurt.  
      "... so you guys aren't upset? Even though I gathered information on your pasts without asking you first?" You asked, still processing their reactions.  
      "Listen, MC. We are used to people digging up our information. We're friends with Seven for God's sake. You're fine," Zen replied with a slight chuckle. With that, you felt yourself relax as the tension lifted. After that, you three talked mindlessly about whatever came up for the next few hours. Then, security guard Kang entered the common area.  
      "Hey, Jaehee! Come over here," Zen called out to her. She approached the table in which the three of you were sitting.  
      "Hello, Zen. Please refrain from calling me by my first name so publicly. But, I'm glad to see you and Yoosung are doing well."  
      "Relax a bit, Jaehee!! It's just us, don't act so cold now!!" Yoosung said in a way resembling a little kid. She then glanced at you and was about to talk but was cut off by Zen.  
      "Oh, how could I forget. This is MC. She is new here as I'm assuming you know, but anyways, she seems nice and trustable."  
       "Ah, yes, Ms. MC. I checked you in yesterday I believe. I hope you are doing well. I came to tell you that Mr. Han has requested to see you at his office," she said in a formal manner.  
      "Ugh, what does that jerk want this time. Let me know if he bothers you, MC. I'll go beat him for you," Zen said, visibly irritated.  
      "I'll be fine, thank you though. I'll be off then. Thank you Kang," you replied quickly before heading to Han's office. Once you got there, you knocked on the door and security guard Han opened the door to let you in.  
      "Please take a seat."  
      "Thank you, Han."  
      "Just Jumin is fine. It feels unnatural for you to call me by my last name for some reason. It makes it seem like you're my employee and I would rather we be equals."  
      "Yes, however, I am under you since you are a guard."  
      "Technically, yes, you are, but since there are no other officials or inmates, it should be fine."  
      "So, why was I called here?" You questioned, awkwardly shifting in your chair.  
      "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. I just have a feeling you're different from most inmates so I wanted to make sure you were getting by well," he said, looking straight at you.  
      "Um, I guess I'm doing pretty well. But, why do you way that I don't seem like other inmates? I commited a crime and now I'm here, just like anyone else here," you asked, not knowing what to expect.  
      "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself. You just seem pure. When I see you, I don't see a criminal. You omit the same warmth Elizabeth the 3rd does. And in a place like this, it isn't hard to be robbed of that warmth," he said, carefully choosing his words in an attempt to put his thoughts into a verbal format.  
      "Elizabeth the 3rd, she's your cat right?"  
      "Yes, who did you hear that from?" He said, looking genuinely interested.  
      "I was told by 707. He told me you two know each other."  
      "You seem to know quite a bit. Tell me, what else did 707 tell you?" He asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.  
      "He told me about how you came to work here. Among other things."  
      "Hm I see. Anyways, have you been well?"  
      "Yes, luckily I have been receiving company from Zen and Yoosung. 707 seems to be decent as well," you said, a bit tense.

      "That's good. You don't seem very relaxed. You don't have to worry about what you say in here, as I said, you seem different than the other inmates, so feel free to say what you want," he said, looking at you with a concerned yet intense look.  
      "Oh, okay. In that case... may I ask you a few questions?" You asked carefully.  
      "I guess that that would be okay. I would typically say no, but you're voice is soothing, so I don't mind," he said casually as if there was nothing weird with saying that to someone. You were slightly flustered, but pushed that aside and focused.  
      "Well, I was just wondering, do you regret leaving the you're position? At C&R, I mean," You say in a soft tone, hoping not to hit a soft spot. He seemed a bit taken back by the question, not expecting it.  
      "I wasn't expecting you to ask that. But if that is what you wish to know, I will answer. I wouldn't say I regret it. Of course, it was difficult getting used to such a different lifestyle, but I think it was for the better. I have learned a lot about the way commoners live and I always felt that I was missing something while living my past lifestyle. I still feel as if I'm missing something though, but I'm not quite sure what it is." He paused for a moment. "It seems, I have talked too much, it is unlike me, my apologies. I hope you don't see me as pathetic."  
      "Not at all. I'm glad you were able to open up a bit. I'll always be happy to listen to you if you need."  
      "It won't be necessary. I make it my policy to not bother others or myself with such useless emotions."  
      "But emotions aren't useless," you quickly respond. His eyes widen slightly. You continue, "They define you. Everything we do has some kind of emotional back up to it. It is part of you. If you don't embrace your emotions, you'll lose yourself."  
      "I was raised thinking emotions were just useless. All of my father's girlfriend's tried to please me, so I became numb to compliments. Growing up into buisiness, I was raised to think of all criticism in an objective way and use it to improve a product or whatever it may, so I never really got offended. I just seemed to be disconnected from my emotions constantly. So I think I'll never be able to understand what my father means when he talks about his love for women. It just seems ridiculous," his face turned even more serious than before, "Can you explain to me... what is it that a man and a woman feel for each other?"


End file.
